


Who would've thought

by Mortalbucky



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i tried okay, stephen is clumsy as fuck, there MIGHT be some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalbucky/pseuds/Mortalbucky
Summary: Bucky, steve, clint, sam, stephen and tony are having a guy's night at tony's house. Around 11, everyone starts to leave, except for Stephen. What are friends for, right?





	Who would've thought

  
“I don’t know about you guys but I’m heading out, I don’t think I’ll survive at work tomorrow if I stay any longer.” Sam announced with a groan as he pushed himself up from the couch. “Aw, already? What time is it?” Clint said squinting his eyes at Sam because of how dark it was in Tony’s living room (except for the dim light of the TV).  
Him, Sam, Tony, Stephen and Bucky were at Tony’s place watching a football game. Steve was supposed to come as well, but he couldn’t even stay awake till 9 until Stephen told him it might be a good idea to go home and get some rest. Steve had, of course, apologized with the most heartbreaking puppy-eyes-frown ever before he left the building.

Now Stephen was sat on the left side of the couch, Sam in the middle, Tony on the right and Clint and Bucky on both of the very comfortable chairs, which they had immediately called dibs on once they entered Tony’s apartment.

They were watching a random football game they found while zapping through a few hundred channels, and Sam happened to be very into it. Every time one of the teams got close to scoring a goal, he jumped up from his chair and started screaming at the TV like the players would be able to hear him. Tony was the one to yank him back down on the couch and tell him to “Shut up unless he wants his beer bottle shoved down his throat.” With the most threatening look on his face one can imagine. Sam raised his eyebrows and scoffed, watching the rest of the game in silence with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I think I'm heading out as well now, knowing my boss he won't really like it if I end up sleeping on my desk," clint says as he downs the last bit of beer he had in his bottle and puts it on the table. "wait a second-" bucky announces right before chugging the rest of his beer - he still had half a beer bottle left - and getting up from his chair, "I'm gonna go as well. Don't like it when Steve's all by himself all night." he says, throwing his arm over Clint's shoulder. "All right then. Adios guys, don't pass out on your way home." Tony calls after them as they walk out of the door. Stephen chuckles at that, causing Tony to look back at him. "Yes mom." Clint says as he closes the door behind them.

"You laughing at me?" Tony says, playfully pushing Stephen's shoulder. "Oh, I would never." Stephen says with a smirk to which Tony rolls his eyes. He gets up from the couch and grabs the empty beer bottles. "Another?" He asks, holding one up. "Only if you bring something to eat as well. Otherwise I might throw up on you." Stephen says with a shrug. Tony scrunches his nose up and nods, "My pleasure."

Tony comes back with two fresh, cold bottles of beer in one hand and a bag of Doritos in the other only to find Stephen on the couch, in the same spot, but now wrapped in a blanket like a  _cocoon._

"Finally decided to go into your pupal stage?" Tony says as he puts their beer bottles and Doritos on the table. 

"My  _what?"_ Stephen asks, confusion written all over his ~~adorable~~ face. 

"My god, I thought you were a doctor? Haven't you had  _any_ biology in school?" Tony says dramatically. Stephen pouts. 

"All right puppy eyes. It's the stage of a caterpillar when it finally decides to put itself into a cocoon or something. Don't even know how I know, but you ruined the joke anyway." He says plopping himself down next to Tony, only leaving a few inches between them. Because he can.

"Oh _no_ , I ruined Tony's joke, _how_ am I  _ever_ going to fix this?" Tony exclaims dramatically, earning another shove from Tony.

"Shut up, you little shit." Tony mutters.

"but you love me."

Something about that made Tony feel a  _little bit_  warm inside. 

Or it was the beer. Probably the beer. Yes.

"So, movie? Or do you have anything else in mind." Tony says changing the subject. 

"A movie sounds good. No cry movies though, I want something good." Stephen warns him. Tony smirks. 

"Something good, huh? What ab-"

"NO- no porn. We are not-"

"I wasn't saying anything about porn?" Tony says innocently. Now it's Stephen's turn to shove Tony, making him laugh in return. He can't even remember the time he's felt this happy before. Maybe with Pepper. That didn't last very long though. They were in a relationship for eleven months when Pepper ended it because she had found someone new. He can still remember how it happened. it was a Friday night, Pepper had called him because she had to 'tell him something important'. At first, Tony freaked out. _Is she pregnant? Did someone die? Is she hurt? Kidnapped? Does she have some kind of a deadly disease?_ But when he finally got there and she told him what was really going on, it hurt. A lot. Maybe even more than he expected. But he's moved on now, kind of. He has his friends, and that's all that matters to him right now.

"No, but seriously. What movie d'you wanna watch?" Stephen asks turning on Netflix. 

"Dunno. Action? Horror? I'm in." 

"Horror it is."


End file.
